RETO PARA FANS DEL RYOSAKU
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Reto para los fans del RyoSaku y de la música. Reto explicado en el interior. reto 2: Lo que me haces sentir. Tras la noche. afloran los recuerdos... RECUERDOS de UN AMOR que PERDURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE
1. Chapter 1

**RETO PARA FANS DEL RYOSAKU Y LOS DIRECTIONERS.**

**1º Reto: Dime que es lo que no se:**

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*Este OneShot está basado en una canción de ONE DIRECTION.

*El reto que aquí os propongo consiste en que adivinéis la canción en la que está basada esta historia y me lo hagáis saber.

*Finalmente espero de todo corazón que os guste esta historia.

* * *

-…Y finalmente la respuesta a dicho compuesto es…-

"¡Bam!"

El profesor no alcanza a terminar la frase, ya que de un portazo has aparecido en mitad de la clase.

-¡Si-Siento mucho el retraso y el haber cerrado de ese m-modo la puerta, Minagawa-sensei!- Te disculpas rápidamente. No puedo evitar contemplar, analizar y criticar tu forma de ser.

-Muy bien, a fin y al cabo usted no suele llegar tarde a clase… Por esta vez puede entrar.-

"_No, no sueles llegar tarde a las clase, pero sí a las citas._"

Lanzas un suspiro de alivio y te sientas en tu pupitre, el cual está al lado mío. Intentando siempre llamar la menor atención posible.

**Eres insegura, no sé porqué**.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si la gente se para a mirar lo que haces es para admirarte y no para burlarse de ti? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta aún de que **llamas la atención cuando atraviesas cada puerta**?

-O-Ohayo, Ryoma-kun- Me saludas con una cálida sonrisa y un perceptible rubor en tus mejillas.

Suspiro con pesadez y me concentro en la pizarra.

"_En serio, ¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso?_"

-Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki-

-¿?-

************Durante el recreo************

Me encontraba "hablando" con Horio, cuando la voz chillona de tu mejor amiga me llama. Rápidamente se acerca a nosotros.

-¡Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama, mira y dime qué te parece Sakuno-chan maquillada!-

Te coge bruscamente de los hombros y te hace quedar frente a mí. Tal vez demasiado cerca. Te observo detenidamente, mientras me explicas que todo esto del maquillaje ha sido cosa de tu amiga.

-Estás muy fea- Contesto mientras frunzo el ceño. Saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón un pañuelo, con el cual te limpio la cara. Sorprendida y confundida me miras.

Mierda, creo que vas a llorar…

-¿Po-por qué me…?-

-Baka.-

Ahora sí que tienes cara de estar perdida totalmente.

-B-baka? ¿Por qué, Ry-Ryoma-kun?- Inquieres totalmente confusa. Estás a punto de cubrirte el rostro con las manos.

-**No necesitas maquillaje.- **

-¿Uh?- Aprovecho que Tomoka se está peleando con Horio para llevarte a un sitio donde nadie nos interrumpa. Detrás de los lavabos.

Jadeante me miras. Esperando una explicación a mis actos.

-Escucha Ryuzaki y escúchame bien, porque esta será la primera y última vez que te diré esto.-

Asientes aún dudosa, pero esperas que lo que vaya a decir te aclare todas las dudas de una vez.

-Mira Ryuzaki,** tú no necesitas ponerte maquillaje **ni cambiar tu personalidad, **con ser como eres es suficiente.-**

Te sonrojas bruscamente y eso me agrada. Acto que me lleva a pensar que soy algo masoquista.

-Han pasado dos años y sigues sin darte cuenta de nada. Y en lo que a mí respecta, también me he percatado de ello.- paro de hablar y desvío momentáneamente la vista de ti. Me tapo la boca con la mano, ya que me cuesta decir lo que voy a decir a continuación y eso ha causado un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

"tsk _¿Dónde está mi gorra cuando más la necesito?_"

-**Toda la gente de este instituto puede verlo. Todos menos tú**.-

-¿Qué es lo que pueden ver?- Veo como miras tu uniforme, tus trenzas y todo tu cuerpo buscando algo que te hiciera destacar. No puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verte girar sobre ti misma. Maravillada dejas de dar vueltas y te centras en mí. Bueno, mejor dicho en la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Ry- Ryoma-kun. Estás muy mono cuando sonríes y estás sonrojado- Me dices con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto con un notable rubor.

-¿Eing?- ¿Sonrojado, yo? No, no, no, no. Esto no es así. Se supone que soy yo el que te hace sonrojar a ti y no al revés.

Suspiro derrotado… no vale la pena esconderlo ¿Verdad? Eres la única persona capaz de hacerme sonrojar de esta forma, por lo que debo de sentir hacia ti está más que comprobado. Solo **tú iluminas mi mundo como ningún otro**. Más incluso que los senpais. A pesar de saber lo que siento por ti, esto no te lo pienso decir. O al menos por ahora.

-**La forma en la que mueves tu cabello me incomoda** durante las prácticas, deberías cortártelo.-

hinchas los mofletes de una forma un tanto infantil y finges indignarte conmigo.

-M-Mou Ryoma-kun siempre se mente con mi pelo.-

-**Pero cuando sonríes, no es tan difícil de decirlo. –**

-¿El qué, Ryoma-kun?-

-**El hecho de que no sabes que eres hermosa**-

En ese momento suena el timbre dando a entender que el recreo se ha terminado.

-¿C-cómo que soy her-hermosa? ¿Qu-qué quieres de-decir con eso Ryoma-Kun? Mou hoy estás muy raro…-

Sonrío para mis adentros. Sinceramente me sorprendes. **Te estoy mirando y no puedo creer que habiéndote dicho todo esto sigas sin saber que eres hermosa**.

-Mada Mada Dane, **Sakuno…- **termino diciéndote al oído mientras que el aire mueve traviesamente tus cabellos y los míos.

Sea como sea,** creo que eso es lo que te hace hermosa…**

**FIN**

* * *

*¡Fin! Este reto era fácil ¿Verdad? Dentro de poco subiré el segundo reto.

*Sé que aquí Ryoma cambia mucho y lo siento de veras. Mi intención es que los personajes mantengan su verdadera personalidad, pero aquí me temo que no lo he conseguido. (Mis disculpas a aquellas personas que no les gusta mucho que la personalidad de los personajes cambie y a ** .gomez**. Tú has sido la que me agradeció el hecho de que conseguía mantener a cada cual con su verdadera personalidad. No lo he conseguido aquí, pero independientemente de eso espero que te guste la historia)

*Me gustaría que me dierais indicaciones para poder mejorar, si tengo faltas de ortografía que me lo hagáis saber o si hay algo que no os guste también.

*Finalmente me gustaría saber si os gusta la imagen que tengo en mi perfil. La he dibujado yo en el paint antiguo. Espero que os guste.

**Hasta entonces**

**SAYONARA**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que me haces sentir –OneShot-**

*****Prince of tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

*****Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*****Este OneShot está basado en una canción de ONE DIRECTION.

*****El reto que aquí os propongo consiste en que adivinéis la canción en la que está basada esta historia y me lo hagáis saber. La letra de la canción está escrita en negrita.

*** **Al final os daré una pista para que podáis adivinar la canción con mayor facilidad.

*****Finalmente espero de todo corazón que os guste esta historia.

* * *

**¿Estoy dormido? ¿Estoy despierto? ¿O algo intermedio? **

La cálida luz atravesando la ventana de aquella habitación me despertó de mi tan agradable sueño. Me desperecé lentamente y miré el reloj de la mesilla. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Me quedé un poco sorprendido. No solía levantarme un sábado tan pronto.

**-**Mmm…- un dulce suspiro me sobresaltó y me giré rápidamente para verla a ella durmiendo a mi lado. Me quedé estático.

**No puedo creer que estés aquí recostada a mi lado. **

**¿O acaso soñé que estábamos perfectamente entrelazados?**

**Como ramas en un árbol o ramitas atrapadas en una vid.**

Inmediatamente me vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mi cara. Comencé a recorrer tu espalda con mi dedo índice tomando un ritmo. Arriba y abajo. Desde tu hombro hasta tu cadera. Al rato abriste un poco tus hermosos ojos carmesíes.

Cuando alzaste la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron rápidamente, tu primera reacción fue la de esconderte bajo las blancas sábanas de la cama. Reí un poco y te destapé. Tu rostro se encontraba igual de rojo que una guindilla.

-Hey… Sakuno- Me miraste sorprendida.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun… ¿Ha- has dicho mi no-nombre?- Una pequeña gota de sudor me recorrió el rostro al ver que ahora tus ojos se mostraban brillantes y sorprendidos. No era la primera vez que te llamaba así, pero siempre te hacía ilusión.

En ese momento recordé el día en el que comenzamos a salir hace ya tres años, cuando teníamos 15.

**_Flash Back_**

Ambos se encontraban en un parque tomando unos helados. Sakuno se encontraba balanceándose un poco en un columpio, mientras que su compañero se encontraba el en otro.

-Ryuzaki, pareces una niña pequeña- Comentó el atractivo joven de verdosos cabellos al ver como la joven ponía caras que daban a entender que disfrutaba tanto con un simple helado de frambuesa.

La muchacha lo miró con reproche.

-Mou, Ryoma-kun, que yo disfruto de todas las cosas que me da la vida.- Un pequeño rubor coloreó sus mejillas.- Así mismo… también intento disfrutar al máximo de tu compañía, Ryoma-kun…- Dijiste eso con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la suave brisa primaveral moviera tus largos cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos.

La miró con asombro. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿La joven Ryuzaki se le acababa de confesar?

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes entre los dos adolescentes.

**Como esos días, semanas y meses en los que traté de robarte un beso**

La verdad, no sabía muy bien como había comenzado su atracción con ella, pero le estaba volviendo loco. Era cierto que ya la había besado antes varias veces y ella no se había negado. Eso significaba que ella lo quería ¿Verdad?

-Ryuzaki…- Musitó de una forma casi imperceptible. La joven abrió lentamente los ojos mientras lo miraba.- Tengo algo que pedirte…-

-Di-dime, Ryoma-kun- El joven dudó durante unos instantes.

- Prueba mi helado.- Le "exigió" Ryoma.

-¿Eh?- Aún dudosa se acercó lentamente a probar el helado del catorceañero. justo cuando iba a lamerlo, Ryoma en un rápido movimiento capturó los labios de ella con los de él. Sorprendida se le cayó su helado de frambuesa al suelo. Intentó separarse de Ryoma, pero él no la dejaría. Con un movimiento introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la muchacha.

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ryoma ya le había robado varios besos antes (incluido su primer beso), pero esta era la primera vez que él le daba un beso francés. Al rato se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente en los adolescentes.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun…- La chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Se encontraba más roja que un tomate.

Ryoma apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-Sakuno… creo que me gustas…- Le dijo al oído.

-¿C-cómo que crees?- La muchacha estaba a punto de desmayarse. ÉL.

**Todas esas noches sin dormir y esos días en los que soñaba imaginando esto.**

¡¿Ryoma Echizen se le estaba confesando?!

Suspiró y tragó saliva. Todo esto le estaba resultando tan raro y difícil. Incluso más que un partido de tenis contra Tezuka.

-Verás, nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie… y tú eres la única que ha despertado este sentimiento hacia ti… pero no sé si es amor o una pasión pasajera…- Tragó saliva por segunda vez. Todo su cuerpo ardía, al igual que sus mejillas.

-Y-yo… tam-tam-también… m-me gu-gus-tas…- Logró decir a duras penas mientras lo abrazaba con cariño. Lo había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo… y por fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ryoma correspondió el abrazo de la castaña. Se quedaron así durante un rato, intentando recordar aquel momento…

-¡Mama, esos niños están haciendo cosas malas!- Ambos se separaron corriendo. Viendo como un niño de unos cinco años los miraba y señalaba con el dedo.

-¡N-No es lo que piensas! ¡Nosotros no…!- Demasiado tarde. Medio parque los miraba y cuchicheaban entre sí.

"_¿¡Por qué se ha tenido que malpensar este renacuajo!?_

Se preguntó mentalmente.

**Yo solo soy la víctima que al final obtuvo a la chica y no me avergüenza decírselo a todo el mundo. **

-Niño, no pienses así siendo aún un pitufo, pero es verdad que estamos saliendo ¿Algún problema?- Sin esperar una respuesta agarró la mano de su ahora novia y salieron del parque.

-Mamá- El niño tiró del vestido de su madre- ¿Cuándo sea mayor podré hacer lo mismo que han hecho ellos con Hikaru?-

-¡¿?!-

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Ju… ya han pasado tres años desde entonces. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo- comenté en voz alta ahora yo tenía 18 años.

-¿Ryoma-kun? ¿Estás bien? Te noto ido- Me mirabas con una inocencia increíble.

Negué levemente con la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado. Te tomé de las caderas y te pegué a mí.

Ahora que eras mía no te dejaría ir.

**Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente.**

**Estoy neciamente, completamente cayendo. Y de alguna manera tú derribaste todas mis paredes.**

Aquél día te dije que no sabía si ese sentimiento era el amor. Ahora lo sé, pero igualmente. Quiero seguir sintiendo esto por ti, para siempre.

**Así que cariño di que siempre me mantendrás.**

**Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente enamorado de ti.**

**FIN**

* * *

***La respuesta del songfic anterior era, como todas sabíais What Makes you Beautiful. Enhorabuena. :D**

*** La pista para saber con más facilidad la canción: cuenta los párrafos a partir del "fin" hacia arriba hasta llegar al nº5. ¡SUERTE!**

***Espero que la escena del beso me haya quedado bien. Es la primera vez que describo una escena de ese tipo y me ha dado mucha vergüenza º/º**

*** Para la próxima historia no utilizaré una canción de 1D.**

**Hasta entonces**

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. **


End file.
